russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Annual of The Kasama station
March 8, 2014 THE LEADER NETWORK From day one, it has been a rapid ascent for the newest kid on the broadcast block. Millions and billions poured into technology, facilities, programs, privatization, talents and people resources. 10 stations and affiliates and more than 25 cable stations tie-ups in a year. The RPN Transmitter which changed the skyline of Panay Avenue in Quezon City. No.3 in the chart in the months over the new world-class and quality primetime programs developed and produced through the years. Continuing investments to improve reach, programs and systems, Enough reason for IBC to proclaim itself "the leader network." A claim affirmed by the TV viewing public, whose perception of RPN-9 largely pertains to its phenomenal growth and home of the MBA basketball games. At the close of the year 2014, RPN performed better than expected. Proof of growing confidence in the network - sales increased by 35% over 2013, while airtime sale sto blocktimers rose by 300%. To cope with burgeoing demands, The Kasama Network increased its manpower force by about 25%, beefing up critical areas of operation. A WORD FROM THE CHAIRMAN WILSON TIENG As we enter 54 Years of operation, a number of thanks are in order. So on behalf of the RPN family, allow me to say a heartfelt thank you. First, to the millions of Filipino televiewers whose patronage captulted us to the No.3 Top TV Station inbarely the months. To our advertisers, whose confidence and support helped us secure our footbold. To our directors and stockholders, who understand the demands of the capital intensive, highly competitive broadcastindustry, and stand foursquare behind us. To all our friends who had faith enoughin us to say we could do it, when many claimed i ouldn't be done. With God's help and your continued patronage, we will sustain the gains of the past 54 years. We are prepared to face the challenges of this dynamic industry, as well as keep in step with new target upscale and mass market developments and new technologies. The contracts constitute RPN's biggest source of income and revenues of net profit like Solar Entertainment Corporation. The Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA), Solar Sports and the state-owned TV station RPN, are set to sign an agreement which are being televised on RPN for the telecast of MBA games every Wednesday and Friday nights, Saturday and Sunday will likely raise the floor price for Channel 9 in the buyer values ratings. "It would also give the buyer time to work on his own programming." The growth of The Kasama Network during the past fifty-four years underscores the vital importance of media, particularlyt television, not only as a vehicle of information and entertainment but also as an agent of social, political and cultural change that contributes to natural development and progress. We commit ourselves anew to being a responsible member of the media community and of the Filipino nation at large. It takes a lot of faith to make The Kasama Network. Faith in ourselves. And your faith in us. We trust that we have both. Wilson Tieng, The Newest Chairman of The Network. The radio counterpart 99.5 Play FM, RPN's FM radio station entered a partnership with Real Radio Network Inc. launched at the same time of the network. RPN took over the management of Real Radio Network, Inc. stations; relaunched as the FM radio station on April 1, 2013 as 99.5 Play FM. RPN acquired a new franchise to operate under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Noynoy Aquino III on nationwide satellite broadcasting in over 34 regional TV stations nationwide and creating with RPN's Radyo Ronda in the radio broadcasts for the AM radio stations DZKB Radyo Ronda. In a surge of phenomenal growth, RPN earned a reputation as The Kasama Network among the ranks of the strong number 3 in the overall TV network rating challenge the dominance of the broadcast industry leaders with a programming that combines the America's certified hits, hit telenovelas, asianovelas, animes and all station-produced local programs. Its creativity and innovation have resulted in numerous long-running program successes on the challenge of revolutionizing the broadcast landscape including a stronger of local news and public affairs programs, high-quality entertainment, the broadcast equipment, and the acquisition of broadcast rights of the two basketball leagues such as the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) games. Additionally, the network also launched a new advertising campaign and slogan, Kasama Ako!, which the new lineup as being more distinct being aired by its competitors at the time. Part of their success can be attributed to their carrying of the anime franchise Yu-Gi-Oh! and K-ON!, which effectively revitalized Filipino interest in anime. Amid the escalating network war, RPN succeeded in gaining a foothold, as the dark clouds of the Asian crisis loomed in the horizon. Number 3 Post Sustained The two dominant players in the Philippine television industry despite the network war, RPN-9 has been to maintain a secure and stable niche in the business. Since its inception in 1960, it has been a poineer in broadcasting satellite as well as top-rating and trailblazing programming. RPN introduced such first as accucolor and non-stop programming. The first to use the satellite to become a truly national network. RPN has six TV stations located in the cities, TV relay and translator stations and 12 other population centers in the Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao and 15 radio stations strategically spread out over the archipelago as the AM radio station band DZKB Radyo Budyong 1422 and the FM radio station 99.5 Play FM. Radio Philippines Network, Inc. or RPN, as it is more popularly known to millions of listeners and viewers of its varied programs celebrates its 53rd anniversary as a leader in the Philippine Communications industry. Viewed from any perspective, such increase in number indicates growth in listenership and viewership of a considerable magnitude and scale. That growth can rightfully be attributed to a work ethic guided by a fine sense for balance programming, an openness for innovative ideas, and a talent discovery and development. The Radio Philippines Network (RPN) television station Channel 9 (RPN) recently firmed up its No.3 slot inched in the ratings of the giant networks in the latest Kanar Media survey.T he No.3 position sustained RPN line The Leader Network echoed its newest slogan for 2014, Kasama Ako!. As the network who brought us such classic TV shows as the Filipino mini-series Malayo Pa Ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu and Davao, a hit telenovelas Marimar, Luz Carita, Maria la del Barrio and Simplemente Maria, an outstanding foreign canned series MacGyver, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The Practice, the unforgettable Filipino shows like the sitcom John en Marsha, Eat Bulaga!, Superstar, Champoy, Ang Bagong Kampeon and Buddy en Sol, among others. RPN aims to deliver more quality programming that is basically pro-people and pro-service. Today, it is the local "home network" in the cream of the crop for English-language foreign canned programs: Glee, America's Next Top Model, Community, The Vampire Diaries, New Girl, 2 Broke Girls, American Idol, Survivor, The Carrie Diaries, Beauty and the Beast, The Neighbors, The Big Bang Theory, Chicago Fire, MacGyver, NCIS, The Vampire Diaries and Agents of Shield are the popular, top-rating award-winning and multi-awarded RPN foreign shows in the phenomenal growth. Robert Rivera, the president and chief executive officer (CEO), said the network will maintain its present programming. "Out first priority is to institute much-needed structural changes in the network and make it ready and able to meet larger challenges. Also, to give televiewers and advertisers what they rightly deserve such as programming and service that is people and anchored on much improved News and Public Affairs programs," says Rivera. RPN's strength lies in its inventory of programs based on foreign produced primetime programming materials which was concepcualized in the 80's. The programming scheme proved to be a resounding success which later on become a major marketing play in attracting advertisers. "Producing our own local programs, top stars and talents as these are mostly under exclusive contracts with the dominant channels. Those that are free from the movie outfits excessively talent fees that through TV broadcast," he says. Rivera, who has been in the business for 24 years, said his basic plans for the network include protecting, preserving and enhancing the interest of the network within the company. "Future projects for The Kasama Network at present as you know, the government plans to the privatization efforts. planning for network. What is important to us now is to preserve and enhance the value of the network so that would-be owners can be asked to pay a just price for it" says Rivera about competition and wants its presence felt in the ratings game. He also added that RPN use add-on media values in luring advertising support. "By packaging our anchor programs with other network programs, we will bring effective costs and make us competitive. Add to this the add-on values like creative licensing and merchandising, brand-bugs, built-into-the-program credits then we have a very diable package. The realities dictate that we continue to pursue this line. The dominant channel are resorting also to schemes to enhance their potentials," says Rivera. On its 53rd anniversarry, Rivera and the rest who make up RPN-9 brance for greatest opportunities that the new millenium will offer, which occupies the slot of Channel 9 on the VHF band. According to its marketing manager Monica Llamas, the fledgling network will produce more local programs as well as its foreign canned programs still on primetime TV. We have several in the works. We are planning soap operas, drama anthologies, sitcoms, musical variety shows, talk shows, game shows and reality shows for the superstars, Llamas told Inquirer Entertainment. Through the years, RPN-9 sustained its viewership ratings and now a strong and certified number 3 position in the TV industry behind Channels 2 and 7, based on the recent surveys of Kantar Media/TNS. The country's fledgling network has made a dent on the viewing audience. Has started to hit the right track record in its present programming and home to the sports programming of the popular regional basketball game league Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA). RPN maintains a close ratio between its foreign canned programs on Philippines primetime television history and the station's locally-produced shows. Being an active buyer in the world's video marts, The Kasama Network has a wive inventory of top-rated foreign series as well as specials, concerts and Miss Universe beauty pageant. It is very aggressive in local program development. RPN airs the MBA basketball games every Wednesday and Friday from 7:30-9:30PM, Saturdays at 2:30-4:30PM and Sundays 1:30-5:30PM. The MBA teams represent a particular city, province and island in the country. The teams are grouped into two conferences: Northern (Luzon and Metro Manila) and Southern (Visayas/Mindanao). The MBA had adopted several methods of determining its champion. The season concludes with the MBA National Finals, where the Northern Conference champion faces the Southern Conference champion to decide the MBA Championshipthat the regional basketball league. Since started in 1998, the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) is the world-renowned basketball league now is on its 15th year under Solar Sports, the ABL and MBA’s television partner in partnership with RPN, expect the Kasama Network to bring this long-running and national pastime to even greater heights and is definitely pushing for more excitement for the coverage of hardcore basketball games with a Filipino sports fans. Without a doubt, the MBA fulfills the promise of more than scream-your-lungs-out kind of games. It has Northrern Conference: Batangas Blades, Laguna Lakers, Manila Metrostars, Nueva Ecija Patriots, Olongapo Volunteers, Baguio Stars, Pampanga Stars, Pangasinan Waves, Pasig-Rizal Pirates and San Juan Knights; and the Southern Conference: Cebu Gems, Davao Eagles, Cagayan de Oro Nuggets, Iloilo Volts, Negros Slashers and Surigao Warriors. MBA basketball resulted in consistent double digit ratings and a solid audience share despite appeared to be a decline in the overall popularity of basketball and the troubles besetting the league. The MBA had adopted the several methods of determining its champion in the home-and-away play format in the Philippine basketball landscape. The season concludes with the MBA National Finals, where the Northern Conference champion faces the Southern Conference champion to decide the MBA Championship. Foreign canned shows have helped boost Channel 9's ratings at the number 3 spot. It was more economically viable for RPN to carry its own programming instead of the MBA games in partnership of Solar Sports, for the network's television channel in the upscale market. The Kasama officials said they will weave the coverage of the twin MBA opening hoopla into mega presentation live on RPN via the network's state-of-the-art braodcast satellite facilities. It also enjoys good relations with blocktimers and co-producers by Solar Entertainment Corporation, who further widen its programming birth.Being young and upscale, RPN has drive and dynamism of one in a hurry to go places. In a span of the months, it has developed close to the local productions (drama, comedy, talk shows, variety shows, game shows and reality shows), with more than potential chartbusters due to premiere on quality primetime TV. These are: the reality show for national singing contest Boses Tinig Pinoy (Saturday at 8:30PM and Sunday at 8:00PM) hosted by German Moreno with a hour judges of Aileen Papin, Anthony Castelo, John Nite and Pilita Corales for the singing superstars discover talented singers were the standards they upheld in the show's host, judges and contestantsen couraging the youth, in school and out of school, members of campus and church choirs, and other talents, age 15 and above to join the search in nationwide radio and TV search for the best in a capella while auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide with a capella duet and trios coming from the 12 regions of the country will take home P1 million peso cash prize with a talent management contract with RPN through Talent9 and a music recording contract of Polyeast-Universal Records for the nationwide winner of Kasama singing champion; Roderick en Nova (Saturdays 10:15PM) which puts together in one sitcom today's top stars of comedians Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa under the direction of Al Quinn; Mister Kemis Bayani (Saturdays 11:00PM), a top-rated comedy sitcom starring the comedian Bayani Agbayani with a powerhouse cast of Cherie Gil, Miggu Moreno, Gary Lim, James Blanco, Izza Ignacio and Luis Gonzales directed by Epi Quizon; and Dobol Trobol (Saturday at 11:45PM), a late-night gag show with the combined RPN talents of the comedians Arnell Ignagio, Mr. Fu, Brod Pete and Gio Alvarez directed by Bert de Leon. A showbiz-oriented talk show Showbiz Ka! (Weekdays at 4:30PM) hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre; and the late-night talk show Oh Yes!, it's Dennis (Sundays at 10:00PM) with Dennis Padilla; the daily top-rated noontime musical variety show Chibugan Na! (Weekdays at 12:30PM and Saturdays at 12:00NN) hosted by Randy Santiago, Marjorie Barretto, Hajji Alejandro and Chiqui Pineda together with today's hottest celebrities and stars. The educational children show Penpen de Sarapen (Saturdays at 9:30AM) with Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado. The poineered educational programs Eskwela ng Bayan targeted among younger children and elementary students. There four shows of Eskwela ng Bayan series: Karen's World (Monday, Wednesday and Friday 11:00AM) tells about a talking female carabao (a carabao mascot for real) named Karen and a young man named Ingo (portrayed by Tonipet Gaba) about English and they met lot's of friendly characters showed also English lessons by animated pictures and examples in the setting took place in a province; Why? (Tuesday and Thursday at 11:00AM) about a woman teaches people about Science and like in Math, she owns a laboratory; Solved (Tuesday and Thursday at 11:30AM) with three kids who lived in the province tells about solving Math problems; and Alikabok (Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 11:30AM) tells about a young boy who lived with his grandmother tells about some Filipino stories and lessons too what the young boy didn't know about his grandmother is that she has magic too. For the first time Eskwela ng Bayan series for grade students in the covered court with the other students helped me alot achieve higher grades and best friend had the interest with programming for educational TV. A weekend hit shows are: the local version of the top-rated game show like The Million Peso Money Drop (Saturdays at 6:00PM) hosted by Rafael Rosell and The Price is Right (Sundays at 7:00PM) hosted by Tom Rodriguez becomign the million-peso prized game show on primetime; and the musical variety show Superstar (Sundays 9:00PM) hosted by the Asia's pop superstar Angeline Quinto. RPN has also kep pace with the current wave of producing soap operas for television, featuring the country's major stars and the top directors. Latest to be the Filipino mini-series Jose Rizal starring Joel Torre, Gina Alajar, Panky Amador and Michael de Mesa directed by Ruel Agbayani, the primetime soap teleseryes Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang starring the one and only superstar Ms. Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III, and Muling Magmamahal starring the beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez and the veteran actor Albert Martinez with a roster of Kasama talents Erin Ocampo, Jane Oineza, Andrea Brillantes and Ingrid dela Paz directed by Joel Lamangan. Still another new program to be launched a drama anthology series Pinapangako Mo to be hosted by the veteran actress Coney Reyes for the lucky-sender letter in real true-to-life stories. RPN continues to reinforce its in-house men ad machine production capabilities to achieve greater selfreliance and be in better contral of program content, quality, as well as efficiency in the use of logistics. Three lateral developments are the construction of remote studios in the heart of Panay Ave. Quezon City, for greater accessibility to guest performers and live audience; setting up of a talent center through Talent9 for the discovery and training for tomorrow's stars with the hottest stars of talent management and development for their own stable of new talents; licensing and merchandising; and the establishment of a post production house with the first-world technology. SALES AND MARKETING In line with its commitment to free, responsible, responsive broadcastign, the network will reinforce its efforts at social of sales and marketing, with advocacy and public service compaigns revolving around major issues facing the nation and teh citizenry, such as environmental preservation, peace and unification,and bagic sectors concerns, including youth welfare and value formation. RPN-9 is determined to sustain the gains of the past 54 years. It will rally the men and women who make up its core strength to build on the pains and passion, the grief and the glory days of its infancy stage, and continue to work as one to realize the network's vision to evolve as The SuperStation. RPN NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS In 2014, the news organization RPN News and Public Affairs under the Media ng Bayan, the RPN news team distinguished itself with an excellent reportage and the scoops on the news anchors and broadcast journalist and the capture of the biggest stories of the year. RPN News and Public Affairs will continue to be a bulwark of journalistic freedom, integrity, responsiveness, credibility and responsibility. The AM radio stations for news and information, entertainment and music through DZKB Radyo Budyong 1385. The network's RPN newscast: the top-of-the-hour news capsule RPN News Break (from 10 a.m., 11 a.m., 2 p.m., 3 p.m., 4 p.m., the flagship Filipino news program Arankgada Balita (Monday to Friday night at 6:30 p.m.), anchored by Angelique Lazo; and Newswatch (weeknights at 11 p.m.), the longest-running flagship English late-night newscast on Philippine television anchored by Dong Puno. Together with the public affairs shows at 11:30 p.m. timeslot: a public affairs program Tell the People w/ Marigold Haber-Dunca (Monday), a talk show Madam Ratsa Live w/ Madam Ratsa de Guzman (Tuesday) public service show, Kasangga Mo Ang Langit hosted by the veteran broadcasters Pareng Rey Langit and JR Langit (Wednesday), the travel show Biyaheng Langit hosted by the veteran broadcaster Rey Langit (Thursday) and the public service program Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo hosted by the hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ramon Tulfo (Friday) which continues to be a strong public affairs program, with its non-sensational, incisive look at current on neglected issues. 'Kasama ng Ating Bayan: The RPN 54th Anniversary Special' Big stars, big back and big time :Hosted by: :German Moreno :Nora Aunor :Tirso Cruz III :Featuring the RPN Family of Stars: :Angeline Quinto :Rafael Rosell :Tom Rodriguez :Nova Villa :Roderick Paulate :Ruffa Gutierrez :Albert Martinez :Bayani Agbayani :Anthony Castelo :Pilita Corales :John Nite :Aileen Papin :Arnell Ignagio :Mr. Fu :Brod Pete :Aaron Atayde :Joel Torre :Gina Alajar :Panky Amador :Michael de Mesa :Erin Ocampo :Jane Oineza :Andrea Brillantes :Ingrid dela Paz :Dennis Padilla :Pat-P Daza Planas :Nestor Torre :Coney Reyes :Randy Santiago :Marjorie Barretto :Hajji Alejandro :Chiqui Pineda :Kids of Penpen de Sarapen :99.5 Play FM DJs :Angelique Lazo :Dong Puno :Marigold Haber-Dunca :Ramon Tulfo :JR Langit :Rey Langit :Special Guest :Rachel Alejandro :Dingdong Avanzado :Joey Albert :Raymound Lauchengco :Paolo Valenciano :Princess Velasco :Chad Borja :Geneva Cruz :Rannie Raymundo :Jeffrey Hidalgo :Geraldine Roxas :Aiza Seguerra :VIP Dancers :Mitch Valdez :Ian Veneracion :Admission is Free! :Directed by: Bert de Leon 99.5 Play FM goes to RPN :It lays claims to having the station generation all the hits, 99.5 Play FM. The koolest music and the sexiest jocks. Play musicc? Yes, yes to the mix. Sexy Jocks? Hmmmm. :We've got it, and we've got it, a 24-hours of pure non-stop entertainment as 99.5 Play FM, RPN's FM radio station with Real Radio Network Inc., is the number 1 station broadcasting in full digital stereo. They are using CDs, carts and players. :And they also have a CD recorder, which by the way cost more than a brand-new car. :99.5 Play FM also bills itself as the FM radio station of RPN and Real Radio Network with a "hot, adult contemporary and a contemporary hit radio (CHR) format." :All the hits 99.5 Play FM makes a blasting FM radio station of RPN to conquer the radio air waves a new and for good. The new-improved RPN FM sidekick is now with a new sound, a new twist and new voices, redefining the meaning of radio entertainment, said Joe Spinner appoined the station manager complements are priority in the mass-based category than a mass-based music. :"With Play FM's relaunch, we're not also bringing the T op 40 hits and local favorites to the Filipinos but also putting fun in the airwaves, which has been lackign now-a-days," says RPN VP for Radio Joseph Gorospe. Play offers what its executives call "all the hits" - entertainment throigh good music, cool artists, irresistible events, and on-air interactivities and promos. :There are some changes around this new station. It’s that this station caters to the youngsters. With songs that are more pop, such as as LMFAO, One Direction, Lady Gaga, Flo Rida, Ariana Grande, etc. Well, Foster The People, Rita Ora, The Script, Maroon 5, Owl City and Bruno Mars, those were heard. :Just the right combination of today's best hits and yesterday's all the hits, per 99.5 Play FM's top DJs like Nikko (Nikko Ramos) Noelle Bonus, Inka (Hannika Magnaye) a junior jock Jaz (Jazmin Reyes), Tino (Daniel Joseph Faustino), Justin (Justin Quirino), Gia (Gia Jamias) and Bea Fab (Bea Fabregas), Lil Joey (Joey Agustin), Guile (Miguel Sarne), Billy (Billy Añonuevo), Vica (Vica Hernandez) Anton (Anton Molina), Renzo (Samuel Magnaye), Joe Spinner (Rodrigo Miguel Villaroman; production head), David Ardiente, Mico Halili, Richard del Rosario and Jason Webb who roars with prove over his jocks of newscasters Carrissa and David and Candice from Trapik.com. :It caters to a young audience, whose demographics included kids in high-school and college; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. :First radio station to give away huge cash prizes on a daily basis. The promo was called Play Cash Payoff, whereby a song is played and is identified as the money song of the day. Once the song is repeated anytime of the day, the 106th caller by the time the song is replayed will win a cash prize anywhere from P1,000 to P10,000. :Side-by-side the glorious re-entry into the FM sphere is Play's fresh voices owned by good looking disc jockeys. "Our on-air staff is going to be very accommodating and friendly, and will be keeping their ears open to the listening public," Gorospe enthused. :It is the oldies show more than Wave 24, Saturday Clubbing, Back to the 80's and 90's Baddest of iDMZ, Friday Madness and Saturday Slam of Magic 89.9, Monster’s Riot on RX 93.1, and Friday 80's, Decade and Turn of the Century on Mellow 947 can attest to the longevity and popularity. :Every Sunday, the DJs will accommodate that playing all the classic hits like Play 80's (Sundays from 4:00AM to 4:00AM the next day) your favorite 80's music for 24-hours every Sunday like a favorite throwback retro 80's music mixes hits of new wave, disco, dance and rock. :Every Friday, the DJs will accommodate all the listeners' request complemented by The Playlist (3:00PM to 6:00PM), a weekly chart of top 40 most voted-for-songs tabulated by Play tally central with Lil Joey. :New programs include The Playground (6:00AM to 9:00AM), a flagship morning show with Nikko and Bea Fab with a favorite hits were the first jocks to board on that morning shares to us listeners his friendship with celebrities, experiences in other countries followed by The Jungle Gym (9:00AM to 12:00NN) hosted by Justin with today's Top 40 favorites. :Early afternoon will be devoted to greetings and request of Music Request (12:00NN to 3:00PM) with Inka. The Play Pen (3:00PM to 6:00PM from Monday to Thursday) hosted by Lil Joey and Renzo, a radio show that happens everyday. :Tino and Jaz are being its junior jock go on board for their program Nitetime Playtime.(6:00PM to 9:00PM from Mondays to Thursdays). All time favorites of game-talk show give away to a relaxing late-night with The Bonus Stage (9:00PM to 12:00MN will hear the high octane Top 40 hits with Billy. :Special programs include Playback (Wednesday), playing songs from mid-90's to mid-2000's, and every Friday as Play It Live (6:00PM to 9:00PM), which features OPM bands and artists play live with Tino. :Also airs, The Play Date hosted by Bea Fab every weekends (6:00AM to 10:00AM), The Sweet Spot hosted by Anton (10:00AM to 2:00PM) and The Sling Shot with Vica (2:00PM to 6:00PM) and The Play Date with Renzo (6:00PM to 8:00PM on Saturdays and 6:00PM to 9:00PM on Sundays. :The station also has its first-ever weekly countdown separated where the top 10 most-requested foreign songs and top 10 OPM hit songs respectively on Saturdays as Play Hitlist hosted by Bea Fab (12:00NN to 1:00PM) and Justin (5:00PM to 6:00PM). :On Saturdays, like Club Play (10:00PM to 2:00AM) when the collest party music mix in town starts playing with a house music and live mixes by David Ardiente and various club DJs